Blutrote Nacht
by fantasylover94
Summary: Jake rennt für sein Leben von einen dunklen Gestalt, aber kein irgendeines Gestalt. Ein lebendiges Alptraum in Fleisch und Blut.


**Blutrote Nacht**

Es war Nacht. Ganz genau kurz vor halb Mitternacht. Der Mond versteckte sich hinter den Wolken, die sich vom Regen entlastet hatten und langsam stieg der Nebel hoch. Jake rannte so schnell und so weit seine Beine ihn tragen konnten durch die Strassen. Schweissperlen liefen an seiner Stirn hinunter. _Ich hoffe, ich habe das Monster in Verwirrung gebracht,_ dachte der 21-jährige Jake mit voller Hoffnung. Er hielt an und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Alles war totenstill sodass Jake seinen eigenen Pulsschlag hörte und spürte. Er wischt sich den Schweiss von der Stirn._ Warum stecke ausgerechnet ich so tief in dieser Situation drin? Vor einer Woche war mein Leben schön und jetzt werde ich gejagt von einem Monster, das schon meine Familie und alle meine Freunde umgebracht hat. Warum?_ Plötzlich hörte er ein Gelächter, das von den Wänden hallte. Es war keine normale menschliche Stimme die lachte, sondern eine kalte, jedoch sanfte Stimme. Es lief ihm eiskalt den Nacken herunter. Er spürte plötzlich wie die Wand nachgab und eine kalte Hand seine rechte Schulter berührte. Geistesgegenwärtig schüttelte Jake die Hand von seiner Schulter und rannte weiter. „Lass mich in Ruhe!" schrie er, während er rannte. Er hörte wieder die kalte und trotzdem sanfte Stimme lachen hinter ihm. „Wo immer du hingehst, ich bin bei dir. Egal ob Tag oder Nacht. Aber in der Nacht kannst du mein wahres Gesicht und meine Gestalt sehen," sprach die Stimme zu Jake in ruhigem Ton. Der junge Mann hörte die Stimme ganz nahe und schaute sich um. Niemanden war zu sehen, denn der Nebel der Nacht war zu dicht. Er rannte weiter, bis er ausserhalb seines Dorfes war. Genau vor dem Eingang der Kirche blieb er ausser Atem stehen. Jake atmete tief ein und schaute sich um._ Niemand ist zu sehen hier. Mist! Der Nebel ist noch dichter geworden. Wenn ich nur einen Ausweg wüsste, wie ich diesem Monster entgehen kann. Egal auch wenn ich es zur strecke bringen müsste._ „Du kannst mich nicht zur Strecke bringen Jake! Niemanden kann mich vernichten!," schrie die kalte Stimme aus dem dicken Nebel. Gehetzt lief Jake in die Kirche. Die Luft dort war wärmer und es war hell, obschon nur Kerzenlicht die Kirche erhellte. „Sind Sie hergekommen um zu beichten? Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?," fragte der Mönch neugierig. Jake richtete seine Kleidung und Haare ordentlich. „Danke Bruder. Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung und ich möchte keine Beichte ablegen." Der Mönch nickte und verliess durch eine Seitentüre den Saal. Jake schaute sich immer wieder um. Er spürte das Monster ganz nahe und überall. An den Wänden entlang, in der Luft und unter seinen Füssen. Die angenehm warme Luft wurde plötzlich kühler und die Kerzen verloren ihre Helligkeit. Langsam ging er einige Schritte zurück zum Weihwasserbehälter. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er ein schwarzes Loch an der Wand auf seiner rechten Seite. Aber wenn er bewusst zur Wand hin schaute, sah er nichts von dem schwarzen Loch. Unsicher schaute er um sich. Eine schwarze Gestalt stand vor Jake. In Panik bewarf er die Gestalt mit heiligem Wasser und rannte aus der Kirche zum Friedhof. Er hörte ganz klar und sehr nah das Lachen des Monster. „Lauf nur weiter, es hilft dir nichts," hörte Jake die Stimme flüstern. Plötzlich stand die dunkle Gestalt vor ihm. Er hielt überrascht an. Für einen Moment war es totenstill. Jake gerät in Panik._ Verdammt! Jetzt sitze ich in der Falle. Bleib ruhig, tief einatmen, ich werde mich nicht umbringen lassen._ In seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit schrie er dem Monster entgegen: „Warum? Warum bist du hinter mir her?" Die Gestalt war ein bisschen grösser als Jake. Sie trug einen speziellen Umhang mit einer grossen Kapuze ganz in schwarz, sodass er das Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Die Frage nachdem warum ist eine gute Frage. Du bist so alleine, ohne Familie und Freunde. Das Leben ist sicher schwer ohne sie," antwortete die Stimme hämisch. „Du hast sie alle umgebracht! Alle umgebracht die ich liebte und kannte! Du hast sie getötet!" schrie Jake ausser sich. Ein kurzes Lachen kam von der Gestalt. „Ich wollte, dass keiner im Weg steht zwischen dir und mir. Denn du besitzt etwas, was kein anderer Mensch besitzt."-„Und was wäre das? Ich habe keine dunklen Geheimnisse zu verstecken. Du kannst meine Gedanken lesen und trotzdem verstehst du nichts." Das Monster erwiderte: „Ich kenne deine Vergangenheit, Jake. Deswegen bin ich hinter dir her. Du hast ein bestimmtes Talent das noch nicht entdeckt wurde."-„Ach ja? Sicher nicht zum sterben," gab Jake mit mutiger Stimme zurück. Die schwarze Gestalt flog ganz nah zu ihm hin. Es kribbelte ihn unter der Haut vor Angst und er konnte den stinkenden Atem riechen. Der zerrissene Umhang berührte Jake, wie eine eiskalte Welle aus Stoff._ Das ist das Ende. Jetzt werde ich getötet._ „Dich zu töten ist zu schade, den dein unentdecktes Talent wird sich bald zeigen." Jake stottert: „Wa- Was für ein Talent meinst du?"-„Nun, wir haben etwas gemeinsames, du wirst es sehen," antwortete die Gestalt mit ruhiger Stimme. Jake sah nun das Gesicht des Monsters. Es sah menschlich aus, aber seine Haut war teilweise verrottet und fehlte an einigen Stellen ganz. Die Augen waren weit offen unter kaum vorhandenen Augenlidern. Die Augenfarbe war blutrot. Sie leuchteten im Dunkeln wie zwei rote Ringe. Die Nase bestand nur noch aus zwei Löchern, der Mund war ohne Lippen und man sah direkt die gelbbraune Zähne._ Gott im Himmel, hilf mir bitte!_ Plötzlich spürte Jake eine kalte Skeletthand auf seiner Brust. Die langen schmutzigen und spitzen Nägel bohrten sich langsam ins Fleisch. Er schrie vor Schmerzen. Direkt unter der Hand, an seiner Brust, wuchs langsam ein dunkles mächtiges Gefühl. Wie eine Flamme die schnell grösser wurde bis zu einem riesigen Feuer. Dieses Gefühl versetzte Jake in Panik. Als dieses Gefühl seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und durch Jakes Körper raste, fiel er in Ohnmacht. Als er wieder erwachte, sah er alles ganz anders. Wie wenn sich alles um ihn herum verändert hätte. Aber nein nichts war verändert. Jake lag mit dem Rücken am Boden und schaute die Sterne und den Mond am Nachthimmel scheinen. _Was war all' das? War es wahr oder nur ein Alptraum? Was, was ist das für ein Gefühl in mir?_ Jake stand auf._ Es fühlt sich wie ein grosses Feuer in mir an. Ich fühle mich so stark und mächtig wie nie zuvor. Aber es ist ein sehr düsteres Gefühl genau sowie das Monster. Wo ist es?_ Jake schaute um sich. Weder das Monster noch ein anderer Mensch war zu sehen. Sein Fuss trat in eine kleine Lache und er sah seine Reflektion darin. Seine Augen waren blutrot und leuchtend. Der Rest seines Gesichtes war dasselbe wie zuvor._ Was! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Nein! Ich träume immer noch, wach auf aus diesem Alptraum!_ Vor Wut schlug Jake mit seiner Faust in die Lache. Kaltes Wasser spritzte in sein Gesicht, er erschrak._ Nein! Es darf nicht sein!_ Plötzlich hatte er den Drang zu töten. Die Lust die Schreie von verängstigten Menschen zu hören, deren warmes Blut riechen und spüren zu können._ Was ist mit mir los! Ich will niemanden töten! Woher kommen diese Gedanken?_ Jake konnte sie nicht ignorieren. Die dunkle Lust war stärker als sein Wille. Er schrie zum Himmel und versuchte die Lust und die Gedanken zu vertreiben die ihn so quälten. Er rannte aus dem Friedhof und wieder ins Dorf. In der Nähe eines Klubs hielt er an und versteckte sich in einer dunklen Seitenstrasse. Kurz darauf bog eine junge Frau in dieselbe Strasse ein, wo sich Jake versteckt hielt. Man konnte deutlich an ihre Bekleidung sehen, dass sie vom Klub kam. „Guten Abend Madame. Warum sind Sie so alleine? Haben Sie keine Freunde, die Sie nach Hause begleiten?" fragte Jake mit eine sanften beruhigen Stimme. Die Frau erschrak kurz weil er plötzlich aus dem Schatten hervor trat. „Wer bist du? Was willst du von mir?" fragte die Frau vorsichtig. „Nur Ihre Anwesenheit."-„Wie? Meinst du mich begleiten?"-„Ja," antwortete Jake mit einem kalten Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Die Frau drehte sich schnell um und versuchte vor ihm zu flüchten. Doch Jakes Hand griff nach ihr und hielt sie zurück. Sie gab einen kurzen ängstlichen Schrei von sich. Was wiederum hörten die beiden Wächter des Klubs und fingen an jede Strasse in der Nähe zu untersuchen. Sie fanden die Frau tot in einer grossen Blutlache und ihr Hals war halb abgerissen. Die Wächter hörten eine kalte lachende Stimme von den Wänden hallen: „Ich kann überall sein. Auch in deiner Nähe. Niemand kann vor mir davon laufen!" Seine Augen leuchteten vor Boshaftigkeit von einem Hausdach auf die Verwirrten Wächter in der Seitenstrasse nieder.

2

2 


End file.
